


To Come Undone

by allflavoursofkink (Iolre)



Series: Molstrade Flavours [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fisting, Light D/s, Mollstrade, Molstrade, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Rimming, top!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/allflavoursofkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Molly likes to be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Molly/Lestrade. Slow sensual pegging followed by anal fisting. Molly topping.
> 
> You can prompt more smutty stuff from me [here](http://allflavoursofkink.tumblr.com)!

She pressed kisses against his shoulder blades, careful thrusts pressing the silicone dildo into his arse with each movement of her hips. His breathing was labored, head pressed into a pillow, and he pushed back against her. “Molly,” Greg whimpered, the muscles of his back rippling as his arms shifted against the sheets. Molly shivered, loving the way her breasts pressed against his back, nipples sensitized by his skin.

“Almost there, love,” she replied softly, pressing in a few more times before pulling out. Greg groaned, and she smiled, leaning down to kiss the soft skin of his back. “Soon.” He shifted restlessly. “Stay,” she commanded. Greg stilled. Meticulously she undid the straps of the harness that kept the dildo secured to her groin, sliding it off her legs and tossing it to the side. Next she gathered the supplies she needed. Greg had been a good boy, and she had promised a reward.

She sat aside the lube and glove. Leaning forward, she licked slowly up the cleft of his arse, delighting in the way he shivered underneath her. “Relax,” Molly commanded, before using her hands to part him and bare his dusky pink hole.Teasingly she trailed her tongue around it, circling until she could lap at it, small little licks to coax Greg’s body into relaxing underneath her ministrations. For her to do what they both wanted, Greg had to be completely blissed-out, and he loved a good rimming. With each noise he made, each movement as he shifted, she felt the need in her belly grow, felt the wetness pool between her legs. It made it difficult to focus, and she shivered, doubling her efforts in an attempt to focus..

Molly continued licking at him until Greg was boneless beneath her, soft little noises escaping him whenever she would stiffen her tongue and just gently press it against him, slipping past that first ring of muscle. Finally she pulled back, letting go of his arse, and shifted, peppering kisses up and down his spine, stroking his sides reassuringly. His hips canted backwards as he moaned, obviously missing Molly’s mouth against him. She reached for the glove and slid it on, slicking it up liberally with lube. The glove was a tight fit, exactly what was necessary.

The first finger went in easily, sliding in until her hand was pressed against his arse. “Fuck, Molly,” Greg said with a shiver, pressing back against her fingers. “More, more.” She chuckled, a slight smile on her face, and added a second finger. Setting a gentle rhythm, she pressed in and out, grazing occasionally against his prostate and evoking a groan. Slowly she added a third finger, stretching his rim around her fingers. He was so tight around her, despite all that they had done. The dildo she had used to peg him with earlier had been just the beginning. If she was going to get her entire fist in him, she had quite a ways to go.

“Good,” Molly murmured, very carefully adding a fourth finger, her pinky. She kept her thumb out, shallowly thrusting the four fingers into Greg’s stretched hole. He was vocal underneath her, whimpers and curses intermingling as he thrashed about. “Turn over,” she said softly. “Knees bent, pillow under your hips, legs spread.” He knew what to do, and so did she, but it was rote to give the commands, a pattern between them. She helped him move, shifted the pillow underneath his lower back and hips. His pupils were blown, a faint rim of colour around the pupil, and he looked dazed, as if he was only partially conscious. Greg looked absolutely delicious like that, wrecked by her mouth and her fingers.

Easily she pressed the four fingers back into his hole, testing for resistance and finding little. Greg was hard against his belly, the foreskin completely retracted, showing the glans, a drop of precome on the tip and more on his stomach. He could come untouched, like this, if he was just stretched a bit more. Stimulation at this point was often more painful than pleasurable. “Just a little bit more,” Molly hummed. She folded her thumb across the base of her palm and used her other hand to slather more lube on her palm. Very, very slowly she slipped her hand into him, watching Greg’s face, the way his expression flickered between pleasure and the faint hints of oh-god-too-much-but-not-enough at the same time.

She leaned in and peppered kisses up and down the inside of his thighs, encouraging him to relax, to allow her inside him just that little extra bit. Both were thankful that she had relatively small hands, for it made it far less intimidating than it would have been otherwise. Then it happened, the broadest part of her full hand slipping past the ring of muscle and practically swallowing her in. Carefully she wiggled her fingers, drawing a choked moan from her partner. “That’s it,” she murmured, encouraging. Molly could tell by the expression on his face that he was close. “You’re so hot around my hand, Greg. So warm and tight. She very slowly formed a loose fist, and Greg shifted slightly, making an incoherent jumble of noises, syllables, and swear words. “Come for me,” Molly commanded.

Greg moaned loudly, fisting his hands in the bedsheets, and Molly gently wiggled her fingers. It tipped Greg over the edge, thick stripes of semen spurting up onto his chest as he came. Molly, careful to keep her fist still in Greg’s body as it clenched around her, slipped a free hand down to her own wetness, thumbing her clitoris as she pressed a finger into herself. It didn’t take long, not with the way Greg was tight around her fist, before she bit her lip, stifling a groan as she clenched around her finger in her own release.

She slowly pulled her hand out of Greg’s arse, careful to hold the glove to make sure it came out.with her hand. Greg blinked at her, watching as she took off the glove and tossed it into the trash. “That was good,” he told her as she cleaned him off, tossing the discarded shirt onto the floor somewhere.

Molly couldn’t help but blush slightly, crawling up next to him to curl up with him, kissing him shyly. “Good.”


End file.
